marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Savin
Iron Patriot Shifty Character |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOD = December 24, 2012 |title = |affiliation = |movie = Iron Man 3 |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (Java storyline only) |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude |status = Deceased}} Eric Savin was a former Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Army. He was the right-hand man of Aldrich Killian and an enemy of Iron Man, using his powers gained by injecting Extremis to seriously endanger Stark's life. He stood by Killian as he kidnapped President Matthew Ellis and took the world hostage, only to be killed by Iron Man during the resulting battle. Biography Working for A.I.M. Aldrich Killian's Bodyguard ]] Formerly a member of the United States Armed Forces, Eric Savin became an Extremis-enhanced man working as hired muscle for Aldrich Killian when he first encountered Happy Hogan on a visit to Stark Industries with Killian. There, he quickly raised Hogan's attention by taking off his guest pass identification and later fidgeting with it, while lounging casually on the furniture. Once Killian had finished his unsuccessful meeting with Pepper Potts, Savin drove him back home. Destruction of the Chinese Theatre ]] When he left again with Killian, Hogan discreetly followed and eventually tailed Savin to a public drop-off where he was delivering ampules to Jack Taggart, a fellow Extremis subject. Hogan interfered in an attempt to snatch evidence, and Savin stepped in to stop him. The two came to blows with Savin about to kill Hogan but was interrupted when Taggart's Extremis went critical and exploded. Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet he was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one as he left the scene. Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion ]] On his next mission for Aldrich Killian, Savin was deployed to Tony Stark's Mansion to kill the industrialist, leading a team of pilots in weaponized helicopters. Watching from the armed helicopter as Stark's home fell under a withering missile assault, he witnessed several of the helicopters being destroyed as Stark attempted to fight back, but in the end, could only report back that the house was destroyed with nobody to be seen. Battle of Rose Hill ]] Savin encountered Stark soon enough however when he was sent with Ellen Brandt to Rose Hill, Tennessee, to recover documents that could potentially incriminate his benefactor by exposing Chad Davis' involvement with A.I.M.. Instead they found Stark alive and well, leading to the two of them attempting to capture him. and Tony Stark]] In the ensuing chase, Brandt was killed in an explosion, and Savin managed to trap Tony Stark by destroying a water tower with his Extremis powers and trapping him under the debris. While Stark tried to free himself, Savin revealed he had taken Harley Keener hostage and threatened to kill him. However, Savin was temporarily incapacitated by Stark's improvised tactics and the quick thinking of his young captive Keener. Savin woke up from being shot in the face to find that Stark had escaped with the file and stolen his car. Saving Trevor Slattery ]] Savin finally caught up with his target when Stark deduced a location that Killian had been using in his criminal plot. Savin stumbled in on him interrogating Trevor Slattery about Killian's fake terrorist plot where he managed to sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious. Pressing Slattery for what information might have been divulged, he got only an evasive reply, before turning his attention back to Stark and handing him over to Aldrich Killian for further questioning. Stealing the Iron Patriot Armor ]] Savin's next mission was to pilot the captured Iron Patriot battlesuit in a move against President Matthew Ellis of the United States. However although they had managed to capture the suit, James Rhodes was still inside it and refused to come out. When they failed to cut through the suit, Aldrich Killian arrived and used his powers to slowly heat up the suit, boiling Rhodes inside. breathing fire]] Although James Rhodes did everything he could to keep Killian from getting his hands on the suit, it eventually opened to free him. Rhodes immediately attacked Savin, knocking him to the ground, in response Aldrich Killian breathed fire and very nearly killed Rhodes. Horrified by what he had seen, Rhodes surrendered and Savin threw his head against a wall, he then listened as Killian began ranting about how he now had control over the . Kidnapping of President Ellis Disguised as the Iron Patriot With the suit now controlled by A.I.M., Savin posed as Col. James Rhodes and marched onto Air Force One along with the Presidential Contingent, in order to maintain his cover, Savin remained silent and saluted President Matthew Ellis, who ironically noted that he felt much safer having the Iron Patriot onboard with him. With no one believing that it was possible to take control of the Iron Patriot Suit, Savin was not questioned and allowed to enter the plane. Once the journey was well underway, Savin trapped many of the passengers in one of the rooms, melting the door handle. ]] Savin then found President Ellis having a meeting with his staff. Savin attacked and overpowered the security team, killing them all in seconds. Savin then revealed his true identity before capturing the president, although Ellis told him to kill him now if that's what he intended to do, Savin told him that this was not how the Mandarin worked. Savin then forced Ellis into the Iron Patriot suit which automatically flew back to Aldrich Killian's hideout on a decommissioned Roxxon oil-tanker, the Norco for a public execution. Showdown with Iron Man 's remote controlled armor]] With President Matthew Ellis now was well clear of the plane, Eric Savin planted a bomb and prepared to leave by skydiving to safety, leaving everyone onboard to die in the explosion. He was interrupted, however, by the arrival of the Mark XLII Iron Man armor remotely controlled by Tony Stark, who demanded to know where the President was. 's repulsor blast]] Savin surprised Stark with the extent of his Extremis abilities, almost disabling the suit. Savin then blew a hole in the side of the ship, sucking the passengers out. Savin was eventually beaten when Stark activated the unibeam in the Iron Man armor's chest. The weapon discharge blasted a gaping hole right through Savin's chest, killing him before his heart could regenerate. Savin's body was left aboard the plane which soon after exploded in the sky.Iron Man 3 Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Thanks to Extremis, Savin's physiology was augmented into various superhuman abilities, such as increased strength, increased agility, incredibly quick regenerative abilities, and the ability to generate intense heat. *'Superhuman Strength': Hosts of Extremis possess superhuman strength. This gave Savin the ability to render James Rhodes unconscious by simply throwing his head against a wall. *'Enhanced Agility': All hosts of Extremis have their agility enhanced. This enhancement allowed Savin to keep up with the very agile Iron Man armor in a battle. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Hosts of Extremis have remarkable regeneration abilities, which allows them to instantly withstand many injuries and regrow limbs. Savin managed to regrow his foot after it was blown off in an explosion within a minute or less, and he instantly healed from a cut caused by Happy Hogan's punch to his face. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Abilities *'Marksman': Savin wielded a sidearm in the United States Secret Service and easily killed multiple Secret Service agents. Equipment Weapons *' ': A sidearm that Savin took to Rose Hill, and used it in an attempt to kill Tony Stark. He missed his shots because Harley Keener threw a snowball to Savin right when he was pulling the trigger. *' ': The standard sidearm used by members of the United States Secret Service. Savin took one of them when he infiltrated into the Air Force One in order to kidnap President Matthew Ellis and used to easily kill some of the Secret Service agents protecting him. Relationships Allies *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Leader **Ellen Brandt † **Sweat Shop Agent *Trevor Slattery *Jack Taggart † - Contact Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killer *Harley Keener *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Happy Hogan *Matthew Ellis *United States Secret Service Trivia *In the comics, Eric Savin became the cyborg known as Coldblood-7 after stepping on a land-mine which blew him to pieces. *In the Java storyline of the non-canon video game Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, he is incorrectly named as Edward Savin.Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Behind the Scenes *In the early days of filming for Iron Man 3, James Badge Dale was spotted on set wearing the Iron Patriot Suit. Marvel debunked all rumors stating that it was simply Don Cheadle's stunt double. This was obviously a diversion to cover the fact that Savin eventually steals the Patriot Suit. *Mike Massa was a stunt double for James Badge Dale in the role of Eric Savin. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:A.I.M. Operatives Category:Extremis Users Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man